Your Turn
by Richonne
Summary: Daryl promised Beth a couple of more lessons after teaching her to French kiss. Now it's time for her to learn how to go down.


First he wanted to take things slow. Then he wanted to back off a little more.

Beth and Daryl hadn't been alone since he'd taught her how to tongue kiss. He was avoiding her. The truth was, that hurt, but Beth was damned if she'd give up just because he was squeamish. Besides, he hadn't told her outright that he didn't want her. As far as she was concerned, that wasn't full out rejection and she still had a shot.

Maybe, she considered, he was worried that others wouldn't approve. Maybe he worried what Carol would think. He supposedly wasn't involved with her, but Carol was clearly hot for him. Beth was hot for him, too, and she'd sensed that if Daryl had to choose between them, he would choose her over Carol. Or so she hoped. She wasn't a hundred percent certain in that area.

"Hey, Rick."

Rick looked up from the soil he was tilling. "Beth. Everything okay? Anything the matter with Judith?"

"Judith's fine. Maggie wanted some time with her today. Have you seen Daryl?"

"Said he was gonna hit the showers. He was covered in walker gore from his last run."

"Is he okay?"

Rick smiled. "He's fine, just dirty."

She said her goodbyes and headed back for the prison. He was in the showers. That meant he'd be naked and wet. Just the idea of it made her moist and she picked up her step, heading for the showers, but she was too late. He was changed and heading toward his cell. He hurried along behind him, hoping to follow him without being noticed until they reached the privacy of his unit, but he sensed her and turned around.

"You're as subtle as a rampaging elephant," he growled.

She wasn't put off, and gave him her most winning smile. "I'm not as sneaky as you."

He threw his dirty clothes into a bag and then set it outside his cell, something people usually only did when they planned to burn something. "Beth, you gotta go."

"Why?"

He licked his lips and that made her belly flutter. She wanted that tongue back in her mouth. She wanted those thick fingers of his inside her.

"You said we needed to back off. We did that. It's time to back _on_."

"I know why you're here," he caged. "I know and…"

"You owe me two more lessons. You don't mind teaching, do you? You said I'm a quick learner."

She eased into his cell and dropped the privacy curtain. She made sure to pull it tight, and it cast them into almost complete darkness.

"We can't do this here. God only knows who saw you come in here," he whispered. The room was getting stuffy. Or maybe he was just starting to panic. He wasn't sure.

"I'm eighteen years old. I can make up my own mind about-"

"Not to mention the noise. Anybody could hear," he insisted.

"There's only four other people on this row, none of them our gang, and none of them are even here," she reasoned.

Daryl seemed to be getting desperate for an excuse not to touch her and it both hurt and angered her.

"What is your hang up?"

"Maybe the fact I'm twice your age," he said.

She ran her hands up his chest and then linked her hands behind his head. It was a smooth, fluid movement, one that was a little too familiar to be innocent.

"I like you, Daryl. I think you like me too."

He could remember her taste. He'd known he'd always want more of her, and damn it to hell, she wanted to give it to him. He'd prayed she would lose interest, maybe get a good look at him at high noon, think he looked old, and then change her mind. Apparently that wasn't gonna happen.

Damn it.

All kinds of thoughts ran through Daryl's mind just then. _Just have some willpower, man. Push her out. Tell her it ain't gonna happen. Do it for her sake_.

Then another thought crossed his mind.

_Her sake, or mine?_

The truth was, he hadn't allowed himself to get close to a woman romantically because he didn't want to love someone only to have to lose her, or, in turn, break her heart if she lost him, but Beth wasn't making things easy for him. She felt so damned soft and warm and just…right…against him now. She had that damned innocent baby's breath, looking up at him with trust and affection, and he longed to indulge her. He longed to indulge himself in sex and let himself enjoy companionship.

Her lips grazed his and then her tongue slipped into his mouth. It was a gentle kiss at first, but it quickly blossomed into deep tongue kissing. Their hands were everywhere Daryl just wanted to sink into the mattress and get to know every single inch of Beth's body.

Instead, he banged his head on the top bunk when he tried to sit down.

"Ow, shit!"

"Sorry!" she said, breathlessly.

Then they were both laughing in the stuffy darkness.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said.

Beth reached down and undid his jeans and helped him pull them down. Then she went for his boxers but he stopped her.

"Beth-"

"No. No more talking, Daryl, I want you in my mouth."

Shit… "Um…"

"I want to learn how to suck your dick," she whispered, and she felt her panties actually moisten from the wetness between her legs. God, the idea of having Daryl's cock in her mouth made her throb with need.

The dichotomy of a good girl doing bad things to him with her mouth was both intriguing and arousing for Daryl.

"I have a confession," she said, "I found some dirty mags in one of the cells and I've been reading up on how to suck dick. Tell me how I'm doing."

He was pretty sure just having his cock in a warm, wet mouth after years without was going to be fucking amazing, but he didn't get the chance to say it before her teeth grazed him a little too hard, making him hiss.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "The women in the magazines made it look so easy."

_That's because they were pros_, he thought. "We'll figure it out."

So he began to instruct her on what he liked. He urged her to suckle, to lick along the shaft, and to put pressure on the base of his cock with her hand while working the head with her mouth. She did as told, and she really was a good student, but giving instructions took something out of it and he found himself tensing up. She could sense it.

"Just lie back," she said. "Let me practice what you've taught me."

"Okay."

Beth went back to work, letting instinct take over, and used the things he'd taught her. She really was an amazingly fast learner. Soon all thought of dry, boring instructions left Daryl's mind as Beth got into the groove of blowing him. She began to moan with need, which made him harder, made him imagine that her mouth was actually her pussy and he was driving deep and hard and fast into her.

He came, then, his seed exploding hard into her mouth. A second later she was coughing and gagging and he sat up in concern.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she said, and spit a mouthful of his come into the sink of his cell. "Just wasn't expecting so much of it. Took me by surprise."

She wiped her mouth and looked at her hand.

"Can't say I care for the taste of it."

He found himself laughing and gazing down at her. She smiled back up at him.

"Well, I was pretty backed up," he said.

"How did I do?"

"You did great," he said, and pulled up his jeans. When he was dressed again, he pulled Beth to him and kissed her. "Come here. Get on the bed."

"Oh?"

Not that she was complaining, but she wondered what Daryl had in mind.

"Try to be quiet," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's your turn. Fair is fair, after all."

Now Daryl was on his knees, where she'd been on the side of the bed, and he'd worked her jeans down. Her heart was thundering in her chest as he eased her panties off.

"Hey, Daryl?"

Daryl and Beth froze as Rick knocked on the wall outside the cell.

"Yeah?" Daryl asked, sounding amazingly calm and of them had heard Rick's approach.

"You seen Carol? Glenn's looking for her."

"No, sorry. Don't know where she is."

"Well, I could use your help outside if you're not busy."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be out in about half an hour."

"See you then."

The realization they'd almost been caught hit Beth, hard. She was sure Daryl was going to make her leave but instead he put his lips to the inside of her right knee.

"Door's locked," he said, seemingly reading her mind. "I've got a key. Nobody can barge in so relax."

He was about to go down on her. She'd never had that happen before. Holy fuck, Daryl was about to-

He kept kissing her leg, moving higher up the inside of her thigh. He caused her insides to quiver with each kiss. Then it happened. His lips grazed her most sensitive spot. His tongue licked in a long, wet stroke over her clit and she moaned, unable to stop herself. He handed her his pillow and she put it over her face. She was going to need it. There was no way she could handle having him do such wonderful things to her without making some noise.

"Oh, God, Daryl…"

She felt his tongue probing her, felt the pressure on her clit as he suckled her. Instinctively her thighs tightened and her hips bucked from the bed as the tight not in her core found suddenly release. She knew she was screaming as she came but damned if she could stop it. Damned if she wanted to even try.

When she came down she sat up, forgetting there was a top bunk, and banged her head, hard. She was too high to notice the pain, or even care.

"I need to get rid of that top bunk," he said, as she pulled on her panties and jeans. He sat down next to her and together they enjoyed a moment of quiet. He definitely had the taste of her in his mouth, now, and he wasn't going to live without it. He wiped her juices from his face and licked his fingers. Truth was, he was hungry for more of her.

Beth got up and went back to the door. She had kitchen duty that night. She looked back at Daryl, who remained leaning forward, elbows on his knees, watching her. She knew then, right in that moment, that she'd fallen in love with him.

"I don't want this to end," she said quietly. "Even after the last lesson."

She left then, unaware of the smile she'd put on Daryl's face, or the happiness in his heart.

He didn't want it to end either. So it wouldn't.


End file.
